


Do you get it now?

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gwen is amazing and supportive and we love her, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Injury, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Do you get it now?

“Merlin!” Gwen shouted, running back towards where her friend had collapsed with a crossbow bolt in the leg. The assassins were still hot on their tail and they needed to move. She tugged on his arm desperately, trying to get him back onto his feet. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but we need to move.”

“Gwen, just go, save yourself,” the servant replied. She knew that’s what she should do, logically, that the kingdom needed its queen, but she couldn’t bear to leave him behind.

“No, I’m not leaving without you Merlin,” she protested, kneeling down and examining his leg. She didn’t have any medical expertise like he himself did, but she could see that the bolt had driven itself deep into his thigh muscle, a few inches above the knee. She quickly tore a strip of cloth from her dress, which was made easier by the fact that it was already ripped from their dash through the forest, and tied it tightly around his leg just above the wound. “Here, you can lean on me as much as you need, but we need to keep moving.”

She watched as Merlin set his jaw, wondering again where his seemingly inexhaustible strength came from and wishing she had some of it herself. He took both of her hands when offered, and she put all her weight into trying to help him up, but his injured leg buckled as soon as he made it halfway to standing.

“I can’t… I don’t think I can walk. Gwen, I’m sorry. Please, just go. I’ll catch up when I can.”

“How, Merlin? They’ll kill you.”

“Damn right we will,” a voice sneered from out of the bushes. Gwen jumped to her feet, backing up several steps, but it was too late to run. The three assassins stepped out into the open, one of them brandishing a crossbow, and the other two with knives and swords.

“Will you?” Merlin replied, a darker side to his tone, which was usually teasing when he said stuff like that to Arthur. He muttered something in a language Gwen didn’t recognize, and all three of the other men flew back, knocking into trees or becoming trapped in a bramble. Everything was quiet as Gwen tried to process what she had just seen. Eventually, she knelt back down beside Merlin. “Now do you understand why I wanted you to go?” He asked, and the utter look of terror in his eyes shocked and saddened her.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” she agreed. “Do you know any healing magics that could help here, or should i go back and try to find one of the assassins’ horses?”

He looked at her like she’d gone mad, and maybe that was the case but she didn’t think so. “I- that would probably be good, yeah. Healing magic is hard, especially on oneself, and I’ve never been very good at it.”

“Well, except when you healed my father when he was sick, and Morgana when she was dying, and Arthur when he was bitten by the questing beast.”

“You- you knew?” Merlin spluttered.

“Not until just now, but it wasn’t hard to put together,” she said, squeezing her friend’s hand reassuringly. “Sit tight. I’ll be back soon with a horse.”


End file.
